


小花

by kmoo



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:47:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24697795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kmoo/pseuds/kmoo
Kudos: 3





	小花

小花跟我说，她最近看了很多新闻，想起来为什么她这么讨厌拍照，以至于每次大合照她都躲在后面，被老师点名才露出脸，初中以前她就不太记得了，但是高中和大学拍的照片里，绝大多数她都一脸窘迫，用手挡住大半张脸。  
小学的时候她经常和男生打架，轻松地追上他们，把他们拽到厕所里打，那个时候的女孩子大概率像野生的，班上有个女生甚至用指甲招呼了那个招惹她的男生，那个时候的男生已经从他们的父兄口中，游戏里面，漫画里面学到了卑劣的话语，小花上了五年级之后，穿着哥哥留下来的毛衣，乳房开始发育，她讨厌自己的身体，希望自己快点长大能够穿上胸衣，挡住别人的视线，这样别的男生就不会误会毛衣之间顶起的褶子是她的胸部，尽管她的乳房那么小，她早早地驼起了背。当时班上有个女生老是被高年级的男生欺负，具体因为什么事她也不记得了，小花在五楼朝着操场连喊了几声："XXX（那个男生的名字），你去死吧！"不久那个男生带着一群人上来，在教室门外扔矿泉水瓶，叫嚣着让她们出去，小花挨不住那个女生的眼光，她低着头出去了，那个男生骂了什么她也不记得了，她只记得自己的乳房赤裸裸地藏在玫红色的上衣里，她觉得好丑。  
等到小花上初中了，她就收起了她的指甲，觉得自己不够温柔，像个男人婆，这种词常常被同班男生用到她身上，每当她路过，这种话就会降临。有一次教室的门锁上了，小花想都没想就跳窗进去，男生们站在她后面大喊"男人婆！"小花脸红了，她想不懂，但以后再有这种情况，她都乖乖站在原地等老师过来。小花上初三了，她迅速蹿到160cm，四肢像抽条的树枝伸展开，开学那天有人问她："你怎么胖了这么多？"她吓了一跳，等她环绕四周，学校里大部分女生都穿着改过的校服裤腿，她第一次穿的时候觉得腿肚子被绷得死死的，就像即将爆开的豆荚，但是为了显瘦，她最后习惯了。小花中考的时候是需要体育成绩的，每天早上下午她都需要去操场训练，小花脱掉外套站在跑道上，脑子里全是怎么追上前面一个人，突然间旁边一个男生说，你的身材亮瞎我的钛合金狗眼，小花不知道应该怎么回应，她笑了笑没说话，想起来早上她回教室的时候跟在她后面的男生在几级阶梯下面大喊："小红，你的屁股好大啊！"枪响了，小花没命地往前跑啊跑，她决定把这件事忘掉。  
很快，小花就上高中了，不可避免地和一个男生做了同桌，出于善意，她尽量保持友好，但是没有一个正常高中生能够忍受别人上课期间不停的提问，有一天开始她不再回答他的问题，而是说："自己看书行吗？"他闭嘴了，小花以为日子平静了，起码学习的时候不会有人打扰她了，直到有一天午休，小花的舍友神情诡异地把手机递给她，小花拿过来，看到这个男生偷拍了她，把照片放到朋友圈并附文："我又做错了什么？"底下有同班的男生回复：要给你准备套子吗？旁边一个嗤笑的表情。小花气到浑身发抖，她恨不得当场撕烂那男的嘴，她最后去了同组女生那里问她可不可以和自己调位置。那个中午小花没有睡觉，她躺在被窝里，脑袋一直突突突地跳，复仇的念头一直折磨着她，午休结束之后她走回教室，坐在座位上等那个男生回来，她记不清那是第几节课，当时是快要做眼保健操的时间，趁着人声还没弱下去，她冷着脸对他说："我看到那条朋友圈了，你马上给我删掉，待会我会和别人调位置"那个男生不知道说了什么，但是最后他很大声的说了一句："你知不知道你这样很没有礼貌！"小花被吓到浑身一抖，她害怕别人听到，小花忘了自己说了什么，她只记得自己忍不住哭了后来位置换了。  
小花和当时比较亲近的一个男性朋友说起这件事，她骂了那个男生很久，朋友听了一会，他说了一句："行了行了"小花就在想，是不是自己骂得过火了，她有在尝试让自己原谅那个男生，但是每一次见到他，小花都会回想到眼保健操响起来的那个下午，那个令人难堪，令人窒息的瞬间，这让她没办法和他对视，甚至认真记住了他的鞋子，如果走廊上出现这双黑红色的运动鞋，她会像稻穗一样弯下腰，企图将自己藏起来。  
小花跟我说她自己已经没有再像以前那样抵触镜头，只不过她一看到镜头，她会想起那个明明什么都没做错的自己，把别人对犯的罪当成自己的羞耻，十几岁可怜的自己。


End file.
